A Life Changing Decision
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi feels like his life is going to get better when he receives an acceptance letter from SFIT, along with a full scholarship. But it doesn't last long when he must face a shocking fact from his ex girlfriend. With some options on his hands, what decision will he make?
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Changing Decision**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Tadashi feels like his life is going to get better when he receives an acceptance letter from SFIT, along with a full scholarship. But it doesn't last long when he must face a shocking fact from his ex girlfriend. With some options on his hands, what decision will he make? (Daddy 'Dashi AU!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 1**

Half an hour ago, Tadashi was really happy. Getting a full scholarship for his study in SFIT felt like a miracle to him. SFIT was one of those colleges where you couldn't get acceptance letter to continue your study that easily. Let alone, a full scholarship. Everything in his life was going to get better. Or so he thought.

Now, he was pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin, while the other hand was folded on his chest. The good feeling he had earlier didn't last long. Replaced by anxiety, panic, and uncertain feeling. He felt like his life was once again turned upside down. It was all because of the words that came out from Vivienne's mouth.

 _She was pregnant._

Of course, any sane guy would freak out hearing those words from their ex. It would be different if they were already married. Or at least, if they never broke up. The reality was so damn cruel to him because not only they broke up a month ago, but now he must face the fact that she was pregnant. That, if she was really pregnant with his baby.

"Are you sure it's my baby?" Tadashi asked, trying to make sure.

Vivienne avoided his eyes and answered, "Yes, I am. You're the only one I had sex with."

That answer blew him out. She had confirmed him that it was his baby. His blood felt like it was boiled in his head. He was really angry at her now. The reason was only one.

"You said you were on birth control!" he shouted at her.

Yes, she said she was on birth control since their first sex. They didn't want to get the risk of her getting pregnant in such a young age. But her answer was more than enough to shut his mouth.

"And you were wearing a condom, but I still got pregnant, Tadashi! You can't blame it all to me. You have your own part too for this to happen!"

And that's it. He couldn't say anything again to her. She had the point. He had a part in that moment. So if he thought his life was turning upside down now, he knew he couldn't blame her because it was his own fault.

He sat down on the bench and put his head on his hands. He made mistakes before. But nothing big like that. He let out sigh of frustration. He really didn't know what to do anymore. And he could feel her eyes staring at him.

He averted his gaze slowly to Vivienne's belly. Without realizing it, Tadashi took out his left hand and placed it on her belly. Her eyes were widened at this. She was even more surprised when he rubbed her belly with that hand. As much as it surprised her, it felt good. But she didn't want to say it out loud.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, earning the guy's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant," she shot a look at him.

Tadashi blinked. Then he realized what she meant by that. He pulled back his hand and leaned his back. Running his hand on his hair. He's not sure what to answer.

"I don't know, Vi. I don't know. I just got my acceptance letter from SFIT today and found out I also get a full scholarship. Then, I found out my ex is pregnant with my baby. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now," he said.

"Oh," Vivienne mumbled as she looked down, "Congrats for your scholarship. Your dream to continue your study there comes true."

"Thanks."

Silence engulfed around them. The blowing wind made the night became colder. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"Tadashi," Vivienne said, calling him out from his deep thought. "Hm?"

Her lips looked trembled. It's like she was gathering her courage to tell him something. Vivienne was not the person who would say a lot of things so easily. And Tadashi knew that. So he just waited there patiently for her to say what was in her mind.

She took a breath and said, "I want us to raise this baby."

It took him a few seconds before he could register what she just said to him. When he finally got it, he felt dumbfound, "What?"

"I know we're not exactly in a good term. But everything has happened. I don't want to kill this baby, and I don't want to put it up on adoption. And if I have to be honest with you, I want to raise this baby. Together with you. But it's up to you, whether you want to raise this baby with me or not. With your life right now, I can understand if you don't want this baby. Getting an acceptance from SFIT is really hard, especially the scholarship."

Her eyes met Tadashi's eyes as she continued, "Unlike me, you have a bright future waiting for you. So, I won't force you to take a responsibility. You don't have to answer it now. I want you to think about it first so you won't regret it later."

Vivienne stood up from her seat. Her eyes were no longer staring at Tadashi's eyes. Her eyes were staring at the ground instead.

"But, I can't wait for you to answer that for too long. I'll give you three months. I will accept whatever answer you'll give to me. And if after three months I don't get any answer from you, then I'll assume you don't want this baby. If that's the case, don't worry. I'll live far away from you so you will never see me and this baby. And I'll never contact you anymore. I promise you, no matter what happens, I will never disturb your life after that."

After giving one last look, Vivienne walked away. Leaving a stunned Tadashi alone. When Vivienne had disappeared from his sight, he groaned and put his head on his hands again. He felt so lost and confused. He really wished he knew what to do and what to answer. He looked up to stars above.

" _Mom, Dad, what should I do?"_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I like the idea of Tadashi being Hiro's father. He was originally planned as Hiro's father anyway. And…., I really love pairing Tadashi with Vivienne. If you don't know her, she is an OC from Daddy 'Dashi fic by LuxAve. I think Tadashi would make a great father someday (if he's still alive. But I want him to be alive!).**

 **I'm currently hyped in another fandom. So I won't promise a fast update. Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Changing Decision**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Tadashi feels like his life is going to get better when he receives an acceptance letter from SFIT, along with a full scholarship. But it doesn't last long when he must face a shocking fact from his ex girlfriend. With some options on his hands, what decision will he make? (Daddy 'Dashi AU!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 2**

Tadashi was really quite since he got home. Aunt Cass seemed worried about him. She hadn't asked him about what happened yet. She wanted them to have dinner first. That made Tadashi appreciated her. But that didn't make him eat a lot like usual.

"Tadashi," she called him when she saw him walking away to his room. He turned around to face her, "Yeah?" Even his voice was weak.

"We need to talk."

Somehow, it made Tadashi gulped and felt nervous. He didn't say it. Aunt Cass raised him for nine years now, so she knew him without him saying it out loud. She motioned Tadashi to sit on the couch across her. He sighed and obliged.

"So, what happened?" she asked after Tadashi sat down.

"Nothing."

Aunt Cass snorted at his answer, "It's not nothing if you're acting like this. Don't lie to me, Tadashi. I know something happened to you."

He hated to lie to his aunt. Especially when she was right about something happened. He knew what her reaction would be if he tell her about the news. But it already happened. And he needed to face the consequence.

"Vivienne," he started. He took one last breath before he continued, "She's pregnant."

Another silence filled the room. Tadashi felt uneasy that made him fidgeting his fingers as he stared at his aunt's blank face. He jumped up in shock when Aunt Cass suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"YOU WHAT?!" she roared loudly. "Tadashi Hamada! You impregnated your ex?!"

He flinched at her scary tone and gulped, "Y-yes."

"I already told you to not have sex before you're married! I thought you're smarter than this! That girl is a magnet for troubles! Why couldn't you at least choose a better girl to have sex with?! Why it had to be her of all people?!" Aunt Cass yelled at him.

Tadashi slammed the table and snapped at her, "Don't blame everything on her! It is also my fault that she's pregnant right now! I know her at least better than you! I know I made a mistake! Everyone does make mistakes in their life! But that doesn't mean you can blame everything on the person you don't like!"

Aunt Cass was shocked when she heard Tadashi said that to her. Tadashi was a kind and gentle person. He never raised his voice toward other people. If her nephew shouted at her like that, it meant she pushed the wrong button in him. She sighed and tried to calm down. While Tadashi, he was still glaring at her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Tadashi averted his gaze and leaned his back, "I still don't know. She said she wants to raise the baby. With me," he paused for a while. "But, she also gives me some time to think before I answer her. She lets me choose whether I want to take the responsibility and raise the baby with her, or refuse to take the responsibility and leave her with the baby."

"She wants to raise the baby? That's a surprise. At least she still has a good thing in her," Aunt Cass commented.

He nodded, "Yeah. She didn't want to kill the baby or putting it for adoption."

"If you take the responsibility, what about your college?"

"I can quit and work a full time job."

"No! I'm absolutely against it! You worked really hard to get into SFIT and the scholarship! I won't let you throw away the opportunity you have!"

Tadashi shrugged, "Then I can go to college and work part time."

Aunt Cass frowned, "You wouldn't be able to focus on your study!"

"Then what do you want me to do?! Do you want me to be a coward and a jerk, refuse to take the responsibility for the mistake I have done, go to college, and living a good life, while Vivienne has to bear living alone with a bump on her belly and lives a hard life with working and raising the baby on her own?! Is that really what you want me to do?! As much as I hate myself for this, but you and my parents never raised me to be a jerk like that!"

Tadashi yelled at her again. He couldn't control his anger right now. Not with the words his aunt had said to him.

"Tadashi, that's not what I'm trying to say. You have a big opportunity for your bright future. Getting into SFIT is one of them. I don't want you to throw away what you have achieved."

Aunt Cass sounded firm with her stern look on him. Tadashi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

She was right. He worked really hard to get into SFIT. He wanted to be as successful as his parents were and help a lot of people. He couldn't let it slip out from his hand. Not after all of those hard works he had done in the past.

But he was also torn. He couldn't let Vivienne live alone and live a hard life. She had a baby growing inside her womb. His baby. The helpless little life he helped create.

Then again, he still didn't know what he was going to do at the moment. He let out an exasperated sigh and stood up.

"Just.. leave me alone for now," Tadashi said with a weak voice.

He walked away from her to his room. He knew his aunt was watching him leave. But he didn't care. He needed some time alone. To think what kind of decision he would choose. Tadashi wanted to choose a right decision.

 _One that he would never regret._

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I just want you to know. Despite on whatever decision he will make, Tadashi is not a jerk. Everyone can do mistakes in their life. But I won't promise anything. Not even a fast update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Changing Decision**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Tadashi feels like his life is going to get better when he receives an acceptance letter from SFIT, along with a full scholarship. But it doesn't last long when he must face a shocking fact from his ex girlfriend. With some options on his hands, what decision will he make? (Daddy 'Dashi AU!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Come on, Tadashi. You can do it!" he heard his mother encouraged him from behind him._

" _But, mom, it's really hard to open!" the seven years old Tadashi whined with a jar of cookies in his hands._

 _His mom smiled at him, "I know, baby. But you're strong enough to open the jar by yourself."_

 _Little Tadashi gritted his teeth, his hands were still trying to open the jar. He then put it down and panted from out of breath. His face was pouty._

" _I can't open it, mom! Open it for me, please?" he pleaded to his mom with teary eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Tadashi. But if you want the cookies, you have to try to open the jar by yourself."_

" _Why do you really want me to open it by myself?"_

" _Because you're old and strong enough to open it with your own hands. Besides, no good things happen without an effort, you know? Cookies are good, right? If you want to eat them, then you have to open the jar first before you can eat it. It's also the same with our life, dear."_

 _At this, little Tadashi's head tilted, "Our life?"_

 _His mother nodded, "Mhm! We want good things to happen in our life. But, in order to get what we want, we need to make efforts first. What you'll get in your life, whether it's good or bad, it depends on your effort. If you get what you want in your first effort, it's called lucky. But if you get a bad one, then you have to make another effort until you get it."_

" _Doesn't that mean I make a mistake if it turns out bad?"_

" _Yes. Mistakes can be made by everyone. It will be your own choice on how you're going to fix it if you make one in the future."_

" _What if I don't want to fix it and maybe… hide?'_

' _It's up to you, baby. You can fix it, or you can run and hide. But things will be different after that."_

" _Different?"_

 _His mother still looked at him with a smile as her hand brushed his hair, "Yes. If you make a mistake then you run and hide, you will be haunted by guilt for a long time. You won't be able to live peacefully after that. And if you make a mistake and then you try to fix it, it may not be the same, it may give you hard times at first. But then someday, good things will happen to you. It may even give you a surprise that can make you feel happier."_

 _Her hands were both on his chubby cheeks, "The point is, life is full of lessons. You can hope for good things. Only that you must know good things will happen if you make an effort. If you make a mistake on the way, it's fine. Mistake helps you to learn what or where you've done wrong. Once you learned your lesson and make a better choice in your effort, I'm sure good thing will happen. Just don't give up on something you think it's the right and best thing to do."_

 _What his mother told him brought a smile to his face. Little Tadashi took the cookie jar and tried to open it again. His mother gave him another encouragement words like she did a while ago. "Plop!" the jar was opened. Tadashi was surprised and looked down. He did it._

" _Mom, I can open it!"_

" _See? I know you can do it, Tadashi! My baby boy, I'm so proud of you!" His mother pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his small arms around her to hug her back. After a while, they broke the hug. "Your effort is not useless, right? Now as a reward, you can have those cookies!"_

" _Yeeaay! Thank you, mom!"_

" _You're welcome, baby. Just remember what you have learned today, okay?"_

" _Okay!"_

 **-oOo-**

Tadashi's eyelids were fluttered before he finally opened his eyes. He saw the dark ceiling of his room. He took his phone from the desk beside his bed and looked at the time. It was still 3:43 in the morning. Still dark outside.

He sighed and put his phone back to his desk. He remembered his dream earlier. He dreamed about his mother. Her beautiful figure. Her encouragement words. He really missed her, and his dad, too.

But, why did he dream about her? And the lesson he learned when he was little. Why? Why did he suddenly dream about her and the lesson she taught to him? He thought about it until it hit him.

'Oh, right. Vivienne.'

He sat up and ruffled his hair. A week had passed since the night she told him she was pregnant with his baby. And he still didn't know what to do. He knew what he needed to do. But, he was also torn.

It was a life. A life that's still so tiny and growing inside Vivienne. They made a mistake that night. Having done something they knew it could wait. Even though in the end, they'd done it anyway.

Vivienne wasn't like any other girls in his school. She was known as the trouble maker. But he could see the kindness through her messy look. And when he finally had a good look at her, Vivienne was truly a beauty. He immediately fell in love with her.

After three months of spending time to get to know her, he confessed to her. And she said yes, telling him that she was also in love with him. She even told him she didn't even dare to hope someday he would like her, too. They became couple after that. That time, they were so happy and madly in love with each other.

Tadashi let out a breath and plopped back down to his bed. He might still have a feeling for her. He might still care for her. Maybe, he still loved her, too. But, he was still hurt from the betrayal she gave to him.

It was a mistake. And he needed to make a decision. Still, what kind of decision that wouldn't hurt all of them?

' _Mom, I know you taught me about mistakes. But, what if I choose the wrong decision and make things worse? I really don't know what to do. Please, mom, dad, help me.'_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Heiyaaa, I'm back! Wow, I haven't updated this one for four months, huh? Well, here's a new chapter! It's short, I know. But you see, I reapplied to another college and changed my major. So, I'm an old student (sadly, also the oldest in my class and year T_T) who started anew! Yeah, I'm really busy with my study so it's hard for me to write these days *sighs*.**

 **I'm not going to abandon my stories. Even if I do, I will put a notice. For now, most of my on-going stories are put under HIATUS mode. Don't worry, I will try to update at least one in a few months(?).**

 **Anyway, if you ever read Adazula's fic 'The Neglected Garden', it's already adopted by me and I already posted seven chapters so far, with three chapters originally written by Adazula herself. And I only posted it on AO3, so if you want to read it, please go to that website. My pen name here and there are the same. But if a lot of people want me to post it too here, i might consider it. I'll try to update that one maybe after midterms.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
